Modules including, for instance, multiple integrated circuit chips mounted in an array on a substrate present unique cooling challenges. While chip size has increased over time, and power usage is more efficient than in the past, work is still needed on cooling systems and methods to remove the ever-increasing, high-density power dissipated by the integrated circuit chips. Existing art is replete with different types of thermal conduction modules (TCMs) designed to enclose and cool integrated circuit chips mounted on, for instance, a substrate. In some instances, the TCMs utilize blocks or pistons contacting the electronic components within the TCMs to remove heat. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,945, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,404,638 B1, assigned to the assignee of this application.
Another approach to cooling chips with TCMs has been to utilize a thermally conductive medium, such as high-thermal conductivity paste, between the top of the integrated circuit chip mounted to the substrate and the lower surface of the cover plate facing the substrate. An example of the use of a stable, high-solid content, high-thermal conductivity paste is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,609. This compound can be applied as a thin film between the top of the chip and the lower surface of the cover of the TCM. In order to properly control the amount of heat removed from the integrated circuit chip, however, it is desirable to determine a gap of a specified and desired fixed distance between the top of the chip and the lower surface of the cover, and to fill that space completely with the thermally conductive medium, such as the aforementioned paste. This is discussed further in U.S. Pat. No. 6,404,638, which is also assigned to the assignee of this application.